Kidnapped
by Raptorjewel
Summary: This is something I came up with and then altered. It wasn't originally miraculous ladybug but please tell me what you think. Read on to find out what happens.
1. Kidnapped

One day a boy named Adrien Agreste was walking through the streets of Paris. It was a rare day off for the famous Model and he'd managed to sneak away from his bodyguard the Gorilla. As he was going past an alleyway he was grabbed and pulled behind one of the bins. a hand was over his mouth so he couldn't scream. He was in shock so he didn't realise his ankles and wrists and been bound with cable ties. The hand was removed and Adrien was gagged. Adrien was then picked up and carried to a car that was waiting at the other end of the alley.

The man that had grabbed him placed him in the boot without a word or sound. Adrien then felt the car drive off and guessed they were going away from the town. Time dragged on for about an hour before the car came to a stop. The boot door opened and the man from earlier took Adrien out. The tie from around his ankles was removed and the one around his hands was replaced with handcuffs.

The first thing Adrien saw was the sheds and the tress all around him. He knew he was in a forest then the man pushed him toward the closest shed and closed the door behind him without entering himself. A voice Adrien recognised started speaking.

"Hello Adrien I'm glad you made it all right aren't you Lila"

"Yes of course Chloe, so glad but we get to have some fun don't we" (AN not the dirty kind of fun, revenge or payback kind of fun). The two girls came out of the shadows, Chloe stayed where she was grinning evily while Lila came over to him. She removed the gag then walked back to Chloe.

"Well then Adrikins were you surprised to see us, I'm sure you were"

"Yes I was surprised and not only because you two are here. I'm also surprised that I was kidnapped Chloe because it wasn't on my schedule and on my day off, really my day off" For having just being kidnapped Adrien was more annoyed it happened on his day off. "Anyway why am I here Chloe, and can you remove the handcuffs"

"Sorry Adrihoney but they stay on but you're here because I wanted payback for you turning me down so I hired Lila to follow you round for a bit and when she found something I could use against her she'd tell me then the rest of our plan into action" Adrien was starting to get a bit scared but he tried to hide this fact.

"W-what exactly did you find out"

"Only that a girl really liked you but you stopped talking to her without any warning what so ever. She fell hard for you and you didn't care for her at all. I actually feel sorry for her, but only a little bit she's nowhere near as pretty as me. I'm sure you know the rules of blackmail, I make you do things for me and your secret remains secret" Adrien just nodded.

 **That was the first chapter please tell me what you think, its your decision if this continues or not.**


	2. Mystery Girl

**So I decided to continue Kidnapped. Just to be clear it will be Adrienette in later chapters but it doesn't happen just yet. Chloe is just being mean. Also the character of Cat Noir comes in later as well but it isn't a miraculous character, if that makes sense, anyway on with the story.**

Adrien was lead to a small room that looked kind of like a prison cell. The only thing inside was a matrass that was on the floor. He was pushed inside by Lila but lucky didn't fall over. Lila removed the handcuffs and told him the room was soundproof so there wasn't any point in shouting, Adrien nodded. As she left he heard the door lock.

"Well this is the worst day off ever, I better get some sleep who knows what they've planned for me tomorrow" He muttered to himself.

The next morning he was woken to someone banging on the door.

"Natalie I had the worst dream last night. Chloe and Lila had teamed up and they were out to get me, to the extent they kidnapped me"

"Adrikins that wasn't a dream that was all real" Adrien looked round at Chloe in disbelief, horror and dismay.

"Don't look so upset you get a girlfriend out of this and no its not Chloe or me its someone else. One question do you like the dangerous type of girl"

"Yeah I do, why do you ask"

"Well we sent out a few people to get us a girl and the only one that came back said the other two were in hospital with broken bones although he had a sprained wrist and needed to go to the doctor. The girl had to be knocked out in order to get here"

"Well she defiantly sounds dangerous"

"When we get to the meeting room don't talk till I say you can ok"

"Ok but why Lila"

"You'll find out when we get there Adrikins" Adrien had a bag with eyeholes placed over his head and the his hands were cuffed behind his back. He was taken to a large room with a chair in the middle facing a double door. On the walls halfway into the room were metal rings with metal clasps on them. Adrien was forced to sit in the chair, when he did metal clasps came out from the armrests and went over his wrist stopping him from getting up.

A few minutes later the double doors opened and a girl with chains round her wrists was led in. She also had a bag over her head and was struggling like crazy. The chains round her wrist were long and at the same time the two men holding her walked to the walls and attached them to the clasps on the walls keeping the chains tight. one of them left while the other took the bag off of her head. Adrien couldn't believe who it was. Lila said he could speak but he couldn't find the words.

The girl looked at him with rage and fire in her eyes. It was none other than Marinette Dupain_Cheng.


	3. AN Mixed up

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Please review to give me ideas. Ill be posting two chapters this time round and hopefully the fifth in a few days.**

It was Saturday morning and Marinette was glad the dance didn't start until six pm. Alya was coming round before hand to help with her hair and make-up. She was looking at her dress trying to work out if there was anything to make it better.

"Marinette come down for lunch your dress is perfect"

"Ok mum but I'm coming back to it after" Marinette ate her lunch quickly so she could get back to her outfit. She had finished and had just put it away when Aly came through the latch on her floor.

"Hey girl how are you and where is your dress I'm dying to see it"

"You'll see it tonight Alya and I'm fine, you"

"Good thanks" Alya glanced around the room trying to figure out where Maris dress would be.

"Alya stop looking. So the dance is tonight at six in the courtyard correct"

"Correct but head into the empty classroom with a banner over the door, ok"

"Ok wait why do I need to go to the empty classroom"

"So Adrien will be able to find you easily. I've already told him to wait there for you"

"Alright now lets start our hair and make-up please Alya" The two girls were giggling like little children and now Alya only had half an hour to get ready. Alya managed to get to school just in time to help put the banner over the door. All the girls except for Chloe and Sabrina were there in their dresses.

"Ok everyone ready cause Mari is on her way. Get into your positions"

"Ok Alya" A few minutes later Marinette walked up the stairs. She spotted Alya and went over to find out what classroom it was because two classrooms had banners above them.

"Hey Alya what classroom is it"

"The one farthest from the stairs. Adrien isn't here yet but ill take him to you when he does arrive. Does that sound ok to you plus your dress is amazing I need a picture"

"Thanks Alya and of course you can take a picture" After Alya got a few pictures Marinette was allowed to go to the classroom. A little while later Adrien was pushed into the room by a slightly annoyed Alya.

"She has been waiting for you for a while now"

"Sorry I'm late and thanks for pushing me I guess" Alya put her hand up to stop him.

"Its not me you need to apologize to is it. No its your date for this evening" Alya left closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mari I'm sorry I'm late my dad held me up. Wow you look amazing"

Marinette was wearing a pink and purple knee length dress. The top was pink with puffy sleeves that go down to her elbows. A pink ribbon with a bow on her hip. The skirt was lilac with fake purple feathers over the top. She had purple ankle boots with a pink stripe round the top. Her hair was in a side pleat and she was wearing a purple headband with matching flower.

"Thanks Adrien you look nice too" While they were talking Alya locked the door and wrote a note saying

 _I will let you two out when you go out with each other. You're welcome from Alya xx._

Alya planned to slide the note under the door when they started calling for help. Sure enough a few minutes later they were pounding on the door and shouting for Alya to let them out. Alya walked over to the door, slide the note underneath and told the rest of the girls to go home and lock their doors and windows.

Adrien and Marinette waited until everyone had left before they picked up the note. Marinette was the first to read it and as soon as she had her cheeks turned bright pink. Adrien didn't understand why Mari was blushing so much but after he read the note he found out why and started blushing himself.

"What do we do now Mari. Its clear Alya left and the only door out is locked"

"We'll go through the window. If you can give me a boost.

"Sure. What will we tell Alya at school on Monday because she'll want to know"

"The truth, we went through the window cause she locked the door then left us to figure it out on our own"

"Ok but before we go would you go out with me if I asked you" Adrien was hopeful that Mari would say yes but tried not to let it show in case the answer was no.

"Sure I would. You're a kind, sweet boy with a heart of gold. That's my type" Adrien stood there with a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was someone's type and not because he was a famous model.

"Are you alright Adrien" He was snapped out of his daze by a concerned Marinette.

"Yeah I'm fine. Will you be my girlfriend"

"Adrien id love to be your girlfriend but can you please focus on helping me at the moment"

"Oh right sorry" After they got out the new couple thought of a plan to get back at Alya and the other girls in their class.


	4. AN Sorry

OK I'm really sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter for Kidnapped. I didn't realise till just recently so I had to rewrite it. Hope you don't mind the really long wait and I'm really sorry for the mix-up.


	5. Escaped

**Ok so here's the third chapter of Kidnapped. I got asked why Marinette was there so if anyone else was wondering here's the answer. So basically Marinette told Adrien she's likes him but he liked someone else. Remember the girl he stopped talking to suddenly from chapter 1 well Marinette is that girl. The only reason Chloe wanted Marinette was to make Adrien uncomfortable. I hope that makes sense and answers why Marinette is there in the first place. On with the story.**

When Marinette turned toward him with fire and anger in her eyes Adrien actually thought she looked cute but he knew she hated him now.

"So the reason you brought me here Chloe was to chain me up in front of a boy, seriously and you to Lila I thought we were friends but I was obviously wrong"

"Yes she was asked to get close to you by me but you'll hate us more when you find out who the boy actually is" Adrien bowed his head as Lila removed the bag. He heard the two girls leave. As soon as the door closed he looked up to see Marinette glaring at him.

"It had to be you didn't it"

"I didn't know this was going to happen"

"Well everyone, except me, was worried when it said on the news Adrien Agreste has went missing today. Anyway did you put up a fight or did you just let it happen" Marinette smirked as she already knew the answer.

"No I didn't as it happened to fast but I heard about what you did though, impressive"

"Really you say that now where was this when we were friends" Adrien looked down as he knew she was right.

"Why didn't they get someone else, why you" Adrien looked up to see the girl muttering to herself. She then wrapped the chains around her wrist then pulled her arms toward each other, the clasps on the wall came right off. She walked over to the double doors where she picked up a set of keys that had been dropped. She unlocked the shackles on her wrists.

"You want help or do you want to stay here, and if you say they know one of your secrets I know whet it is considering I was part of it"

"Ok but how do I get out anyway, I cant move my hands" Marinette walked over then kicked the chairs legs. They broke immediately which caused the restraints to go back into the armrests. Of course the chair fell so Adrien had to get up.

"Thanks, how can I make it up to you"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now how do we get out of here" They walked around most of the building before they ended up outside.

"Any ideas as to how we get out of here because you know I'm not as smart as you Marinette"

"Thanks for the implied complement. Lets follow the tyre tracks to the edge of the wood" Adrien nodded and the two set off. About two hours later they came to the edge of the wood, Mari knew immediately where they were.

"Why are you so excited"

"I know where we are"

 **Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. If you have any questions then ask through review or private messages.**


	6. Home

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It would be great if you told me what you think. If there's anything you would suggest I would love to hear them.**

 **End of last chapter:**

 **Adrien: "Why are you so excited"**

 **Marinette: "Because I know where we are"**

"What, really? Where are we then?"

"Yes really and there's a wood near my grandparents that I've wanted to explore for a while"

"What has that got to do with knowing where we are"

"Lets just say I've been there and I never want to go back" With that Mari started running down the hill toward a road. Adrien followed but couldn't keep up. 'Wow she's fast' He thought to himself. By the time he was at the gate Mari was waiting on the other side.

"Come on, we've got to go" As soon as he was over he followed Marinette down the road. They passed a farm and some fields. A few minutes later they saw a small village. There was a blacksmiths workshop and across the road was a white house. Mari ran over to it and opened the door.

"Mari I don't think going into a strangers..." Before he could finish a woman came in and when she saw them she froze.

"Hey mum sorry I didn't come home but that's a long story and before I forget this is Adrien. Adrien this is my mum Sabine" Sabine only just realised Adrien was behind Mari.

"Ok well come through and tell me this long story" After explaining the whole thing Sabine was worried, happy and confused.

"You did all that and why didn't you have your phone"

"Yes I did all that and I explained that they took my phone"

"Excuse me but my parents think I'm at a friends house, what do I do" Sabine looked at Mari then at Adrien.

"You'll stay in Marinette's room tonight then go to school as normal tomorrow. I'll phone Tom and tell him what's going on" Mari and Adrien went to get ready for bed. Adrien was made to wait outside while Marinette changed. He heard her say he could go in. He was taken back by the motorbike potters.

"Wow. I was expecting more ink and girly things"

"Just because you don't talk to me doesn't mean you shouldn't know I'm a tomboy"

 **The Next Morning:**

Marinette woke up to see Adrien posing in front of her mirror wearing her baseball cap. It was black with a skeleton on the front. She just stared at him. When he finally saw her he stared back at her.

"G-good morning, how much of that did you see"

"Morning and enough to make me want to burn my eyes out"

"I'm not that bad. I shouldn't be I'm a model after all"

"I should have left you there"

"That's rude"

"Whatever" The two got ready to go to school. Adrien started thinking to himself ' why did I ever stop talking to her. I need to mend what I've broken. I'll start today'

 **Really hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions or things you think I should change.**


End file.
